Sinead Osbourne
Sinead Tinker is the daughter of Arlene Tinker, the niece of Beth Tinker and the cousin of Craig Tinker. She produced and sold her own soaps on a market stall before being taken on as a machinist at Underworld. Biography She was called upon by her Auntie Beth in April 2013 who she met at Roy's Rolls and was convinced to go on a date at Nick's Bistro with Chesney Brown who had recently separated from his girlfriend Katy Armstrong. Sinead wasn't too keen at first due to him having a child, but agreed and went to Nick's Bistro with Chesney, Beth and Beth's partner Kirk Sutherland. Sinead got on fine with Chesney and the evening seemed to go well, but Katy arrived at the Bistro with her sister Izzy. This had caused some discomfort between the two of them, and Katy felt Chesney was trying to get back at her for her affair with Ryan Connor, especially when Chesney and Sinead reluctantly agreed to have a photo taken by Beth. At the end of their date, Sinead had returned home on good terms with Chesney but tired of Beth's interference, and Chesney went to try and patch things up with Katy. In January 2015 she attended a night out with the Underworld staff however the minibus crashed off the road and overturned when driver Steve McDonald was forced off the road by joyriders. The vehicle was left hanging precariously off the edge of a quarry. Although most of the passengers suffered minor injuries, Sinead had taken her seatbelt off prior to the crash to obtain her dropped mobile phone and suffered severe spinal injuries. She was admitted to hospital and began receiving physiotherapy in order to help her regain use of her legs and became friends with fellow patient Sam Hayden. In March, she convinced Kirk to take her back home, however she had a fall and was taken back to hospital. Eventually made good progress with her physio, she was discharged from Weatherfield General the following month and returned to No.5. Relationships Chesney Brown Chesney Brown is Sinead's current boyfriend. The pair met in April 2013 at Roy's Rolls after Chesney's break-up with Katy Armstrong. Their relationship went well for a while but Chesney reunited with Katy and left Sinead behind. However their relationship did not last long, and Sinead got back with Chesney. After the minibus crash in 2015 Chesney helped her get through the ordeal by being at her side and helping her recuperate. Beth Sutherland Beth is Sinead's aunt. Beth set up her up to meet each other. When Sinead was taken to hospital after the crash, Beth was at her side. Sinead received a lot of advice from her aunt about her relationship with Chesney. Quotes "Sorry not yet. Mmm, that's a gorgeous scent you're wearing by the way." (First line to Sylvia Goodwin) "What's of them cocktails that you set fire to?" (To Steph Britton when drunk at Nick's Bistro) "That's right, go back to your telly, if you're lucky, you might catch Midsomer Murders!" (To Chesney Brown) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Tinker family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Underworld machinists